The present invention relates to electronic device mounting boxes and, more particularly, to electronic device mounting boxes having a tray to which an electronic device is attached wherein the tray is movable relative to the box between an access position and an installed position, or removable.
The use of CB radios is very popular, particularly among truck drivers. In spite of this fact, in many trucks, drivers have to improvise to mount their CB radios in the truck, such as by securing them to dashboards or improved bracket arrangements. International Publication No. WO 2006/110142 is incorporated by reference and discloses a storage unit with an electronic device mounting structure that can be useful for mounting devices such as CB radios in trucks.
Generally, each driver has his or her own CB radio for his or her personal use. However, many trucks are used by different drivers, such as in the case of short-haul trucks where the same truck is used for several shifts during a day. Conventional techniques for mounting devices like CB radios are designed for substantially permanently mounting the CB radios. It is difficult for drivers to substitute one CB radio for another when drivers change.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device mounting box that facilitates removal and installation of electronic devices.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an electronic device mounting box comprises a tray to which an electronic device is adapted to be attached, and a box having a front opening through which the tray is adapted to pass, left and right sides, and left and right supports associated with the left and right sides for supporting the tray along left and right sides, respectively, of the tray and permitting the tray to be moved between an access position at least partially outside the front opening to an installed position inside the box, or removed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle comprising the electronic device mounting box is provided.